Warriors Lemons!
by xXNovaDrawsXx
Summary: Request if you Dare (But seriously request)
1. Warriors Lemons

Warriors Lemons

 **Genders & and Character name/Description. **

**Love?(Love/Lust)**

 **Lust?(Lust/Rape)**

 **Rape?**

 **First story will be my own, so you can get an idea of what it's like. Put a request in the comments!**


	2. Warriors Lemons, Chapter 2

Hawkpaw x Sorrelpaw LoveLust.

First fanfic with my oc's enjoy and request!

Hawkpaw gazed at the forest, his icy gaze narrowed. The wind blew hard against him as a familiar scent reached him. _**Sorrelpaw…..**_ They tabby grinned and stood up as a small light framed, calico she-cat pads out from the forest. Hawkpaw quickly stood up padding into the bushes behind her.

"Well Hello there Sorrelpaw…" the tabbys voice was smooth.

The calico froze and flicked her tail, giving Hawkpaw a clear view of her core. The tabby purred feeling his member grow, and harden.

"Hawky…?" the calico asked her eyes wide.

 _ **That nickname… I hate it but love it so much…**_ The tabby thought to himself, he then stood up padding from the bush.

"Im here Sorrelpaw…" He mewed in a seductive tone.

The calico purred and pads towards him nuzzling his flank. The tabby purred and did the same, and then froze in place as the calico tickled his already hard member with her tail.

"Hawky… i'm so bored.. could you help me please..?" she purred flicking her tongue over his member.

Hawkpaw let out a moan of pleasure and nods, a large grin spread across his lips. The calico purred and pads over to a tree, she then turned to him flicking her tail. Hawkpaw quickly pads over and pushed her against the tree. The calico purred and felt his tongue rasped against her neck fur… then her stomach..The tabby paused and sucked one of her nipples causing the she-cat to moan loudly.

"Stop making me wait, I want your member now!" she begged her green gaze full of lust.

"Beg more…" he purred lifting his gaze up to her's.

" Oh Hawky, your member is so big…. s-so nice, I want your delicious come!." she yowled her green gaze wide

The tabby grinned and let her off the tree. The calico quickly grabbed his scruff and pinned him against the tree, she then curled her tail around his member rubbing it back and forth.

"Ohhhhh!" Hawkpaw moaned but managed to hold the urge to come.

Sorrelpaw then moved down and deepthroats his member and bobbed her head back and forth. Hawkpaw moaned again and came into her mouth then let out a yowl.

"I cant wait any more!"He hissed.

Sorrelpaw let go and backed up, then crouched flicking her tail out of the way. Hawkpaw quickly mounted her and then thrusted into her wet… tight core. The calico moaned in pleasure thrusting her hips back to meet his thrust.

"Faster, Harder!" she yowled her eyes wide.

Hawkpaw moaned and did as he was told, not long after they came into each other causing them to break away.

"You were so good….."HE mewed licking her muzzle.

"I think I want to go again…" she purred shifting her head down, and then gave his member a swift lick…..

The two cats purred. and padded into the forest.

THANKS FOR READING GUYS AND DONT BE SCARED TO REQUEST!


	3. Warriors Lemons, Chapter 3

**Ashpaw X Darkpelt Rape**

Ah..First request! hope you enjoy this chapter,

Ashpaw crouched down, her grey fur bristled in excitement as her green gaze locked onto a mouse. _**Perfect!, this should be a nice meal for the clan.**_ She stalked forward until something moved in the brush behind her causing the mouse to run away.

"W-Who's there?" She looked up her green eyes wide.

Suddenly a great force knocked her down, her head was pressed to the ground and a deep mew came from above her.

"Hello little kitty….." Darkpelt purred into Ashpaws ear.

"DarkPelt?! get off me!" she hissed trying to stand up.

Darkpelt pushed her back down flipped her onto her back. _**What is he gonna do to me…?**_

"I dont think so little kitty…, i need some fun and you're the one that's gonna give it to me…" He purred as he licked her chest fur.

Ashpaw growled and kicked at him, but Darkpelt quickly sank his claws into her shoulders.

"Stop fighting it you little slut!" he hissed placing a paw on her core.

"No Darkpelt please sto-" she was cut off by a large moan escaping her lips. _**Stop!, dont give him the pleasure of your enjoyment…**_

Darkpelt grinned and rubbed faster, he then paused and shoved his muzzle into her core licking her walls. Ashpaw tried to hold back a moan but it was no use, soon after she came all over his muzzle. Sighing in relief she felt Darkpelt removed his muzzle.

"Oh dont look so relieved the fun has just started.." he purred a large smirk on his face.

"Darkpelt don't you dare touch me again or i'll report you to Stormstar!" Ashpaw snarled jumping to her paws.

"You even try and run or tell Stormstar I will keep doing this and then kill you…, Now crouch down now!" he hissed clawing her muzzle.

Ashpaw growled and turned around, getting into a hunter's crouch. Darkpelt grinned and wasted no time, he quickly mounted her and circled the outside of her core with his member.

"Beg… little kitty.." he sneered the tip of his member entering her wet.. tight core.

"O-Oh Darkpelt… I want your big member inside me!, Fill me up with your come,errr… I want your kits!" she regretted every word but a small part of her wanted this.

Ashpaw let out a yowl of pain as she felt Darkpelt slam into her virgin core. Again the larger tom thrusted back and forth, regrettably Ashpaw thrusted her hips back to meet his thrust.

"Oh Ashpaw your so Tight!.." Darkpelt moaned

Ashpaw moaned feeling her juices squirt out onto Darkpelt's member. Soon after Darkpelt came into her and broke away from Ashpaw.

"Enjoy the rest of your life slut….. and remember if you tell anyone i'll do this again and then kill you…, now come on!" Darkpelt purred padding off.

Ashpaw sighed and pads after the tabby her green gaze narrowed.


	4. Warriors Lemons, Chapter 4

**Oaksplash x Whispersong Love**

 **OMG sorry for being late on this…, been so cooped up with my archery lessons so I never got a chance to write. Well.. here is a fantic between two mates! Oh and btw check out my upcoming fanfic book 'Warriors The Second Battle'.**

The sweet smell of rosemary and honey seeped into the night air, a small pool of water turned crimson as the blood of a vole spilled into the water. The killer was a young light brown, tabby apprentice.

"Great catch Thornpaw!" purred a stocky ginger tom

"Thanks..,Oaksplash.." Thornpaw mewed as he picked up the vole and pads towards a large hole in the side of two boulders.

Oaksplash watched the apprentice pad off thinking to himself. _**Hmm he must really miss Sparrowclan….**_ The ginger tom sighed and pads after Thornpaw only to be stopped by a Black she-cat.. her brilliant blue eyes locked onto his green eyes.

"W-Whispersong.., you ok?" he mewed padding closer to the she-cat.

"Hmmm oh yeah just tired…." she replied her gaze dropping to the ground.

"Well c'mon we'll rest in the cave tonight." he nudged the she-cats flank and watched her pad into the cave.

Padding after her he curled up in a nest next Whispersong and pressed his muzzle against her's, but soon fell asleep

"Psst!, Oaksplash!." a voice whispered.

"W-Whispersong…?" Oaksplash looked up then sighed laying his head down.

"Just follow me and be careful not to wake Thornpaw..!" she hissed padding out of the cave.

Oaksplash sighed and stood up, stretching his stiff limbs. He then yawned and slowly pads out of the cave.

"C'mon Oaksplash!" Whispersong purred padding deeper into the forest.

"Well if you slo-" he paused and just decided to run after her.

After a few moments they came to a small clearing with a old willow tree in the center. About to ask Whispersong why the were here he felt a soft tail flick his sheath.

"W-Whipsersong?" Oaksplash asked his green eyes starting to widen.

"Shhh, you deserve this for getting us out of the two-leg place, and after all we are mates.." Whispersong purred, her warm scent and breath all around him.

Oaksplash smiled and moaned as he felt her rub faster. Whispersong purred and quickly pulled her tail away and made her way to the willow tree. Then ginger tom pads after her flicking his tail from side to side. The black she-cat pushed herself against the tree and covered her core with her tail.

"Eh playing hard to get with me Whispersong..?" Oaksplash purred placing a paw on both of her shoulders.

Whispersong smirked and licked his nose and then his cheek. This immediately told Oakslpash what she wanted, so he started licking her neck fur. Purrs erupted from Whispersong as she felt the tom move down to her stomach. The ginger tom started sucking one of her nipples causing a moan to erupt from Whispersong.

"Move that tail beautiful…" Oaksplash mewed a small smirk on his face.

"Make me…" Whispersong replied her blue eyes still wide.

Oaksplash shrugged started tickling her tail. He heared Whispersong giggle and she then moved her tail. The ginger tom quickly placed a paw onher core and rubbed slowly. The she-cat moaned wildly and bucked her hips towards his muzzle. Oaksplash leaned down and licked her core and then shoved his muzzle into her core licking the walls. Whispersong moaned again and came all over his muzzle. Purring the tom licked all the juices up and removed his muzzle.

"M-my turn…" She purred standing up.

"Fine by me….." Oaksplash purred spreading his legs.

Shaking her head Whispersong pushed him down and lightly moved a soft paw up and down his growing member. He moaned slightly and felt his member grow full length… and then harden. Knowing this Whispersong leaned down and took his member in her mouth, she then started sucking it and bobbed her head up and down. The ginger tom moaned loudly and thrusted forward into her mouth, causing the she-cat to deepthroat it. After a few moments he came into her mouth. Whispersong swallowed all the juices and moved away getting into a hunter's crouch.

"Hurry up Oaksplash…."She purred wiggling her hips at the tom.

Oaksplash quickly stood up and flicked her tail out of the way. Whispersong wiggled her hips again and waited. The ginger tom smirked and thrusted into her causing a small moan to escape Whispersongs lips. Thrusting back and forth the tom grunted and moaned, on the other hand Whispersong would either moan quietly or loudly on each thrust.

"Harder, Faster!" she moaned bucking her hips back to get his member deeper.

Oaksplash obliged and repeatedly hit her g-spot causing the she to moan loudly. He cept going feeling her core become even tighter.

"Nggh, Y-you so t-tight!" Oaksplash yowled as he felt her climax.

Whispersong loosened her muscles but her core grew tighter as she climaxed again. FInally Oaksplash let out a large moan and came into her core, causing them to break away.

"Y-You were so g-good….." Oaksplash purred as he licked her cheek.

"R-Right back at you…." she purred.

"I-I love you.." the ginger tom mewed

"I love you to…" she replied.

The padded back to the cave careful not to wake Thornpaw, and curled up falling asleep.

"Just one more push Whispersong!" mewed a small tabby she cat.

Whispersong pushed and the last kit slid out, she then quickly pulled all three kits closer and felt them suckle. Oaksplash padded in his eyes full of love.

"T-There beautiful….., i'm glad there ours…." He purred nuzzling her.

"I am to…" she replied laying her head down.


End file.
